


It can be That Simple.

by combefaerie



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy and Sidney have an important conversation. Risks are taken, revelations are had, and it all turns out wonderfully in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can be That Simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Because OT3 is the best. There needs to be more fic for this show in general.

Cathy had made her mind up; she was going to broach the subject with Sidney. It was a gamble, and a risky one at that, but if it paid off she felt that everyone would be just so much happier for it. If it didn't, she and Geordie would lose their closest friend, but she still needed to try. And she did need to apologise to him.

The day she chose was a Tuesday, completely unremarkable in every way; the children were off at school, David asleep in his cot, Geordie at work attempting to catch up on the paperwork he always avoids. She had invited the vicar over for a talk and tea, this was a reasonably regular occurrence, so he wouldn't suspect that she had something so important to say. They chatted for fifteen minutes or so about this and that, then Cathy steeled herself and, taking a deep breath, took the plunge.  
"Sidney, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." The man looked surprised, and putting down his cup leaned forwards. "What I said, before, when... When Geordie was in hospital. It was unkind, and untactful, and it must have hurt. I'm sorry for that, and-"

Sidney's eyes widened and he started forwards  
"No! No Cathy, you do not need to apologise for that! There is nothing to forgive, everything you said was valid, and what I probably should have been told earlier. You were understandably upset: someone you love and care about was seriously injured, possibly dying. I was the person most responsible at the time, its fair."

Cathy smiled softly, this was her cue.  
"Yes, all you have said is true Sidney. I was indeed sad because someone I love was injured. Thing is, so were you." She leaned forwards and bracketed the man's face with her hand, thumb stroking softly over his cheekbone as she watched his face freeze in what looked like panic, and then shutter to blankness. Oh God, perhaps she had miscalculated, if she had then she had ruined everything. She hadn't even told her husband of her plans as he would probably try to dissuade her, if she drove their friend away: the man they both cared for a great deal and even loved, then what would happen to them? Jerking her hand back as if she was burnt, she opened her mouth to begin her frantic apologies, when what sounded like a sob burst from Sidney. The next instant her arms were full of the young man, clinging to her as if afraid she would disappear, and choking out words.

After a moment of shock, Cathy wrapped her arms around him in turn, stroking his hair and making quiet shushing noises. Most of what could be heard from her lap were strangled syllables, but after a while they became more intelligible   
"-and I was so scared, it scared me more than anything since the war Cathy, I didn't know what I would do if he died. I... I still don't."

"Shh dear... Its okay, you don't need to say anything, I know. I know. How about I ask some questions and you nod or shake your head, hmm? Don't say a word, I won't judge you for anything and if you truly do not wish to answer then say. Alright?" Sidney opened his mouth as if to answer, then caught himself and, with a small smile, nodded. Cathy beamed.  
"Do you care for Geordie and me?" A nod. "Do you care for our children?" An emphatic nod. "You understand you are already part of our family, no matter what?" Pause, then a hesitant lowering of his chin. "You love Geordie," Nod. "And do you... love me?" Nod. Cathy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and held Sidney tighter in her arms.

"Now, Mr Chambers. Very important question here," she stated, mock seriously. "Are you aware that you are loved. Loved greatly, and unconditionally by both Geordie and me? Well?" Looking as if he had been hit over the head with a bad of sand, Sidney slowly shook his head. "Well you are. And it would make both of us so very very happy if we, all three of us, could maybe give it a try? It would be difficult, and we have no right to ask it of you as we cannot offer you what others would be able to, but we do love you. You can have time to think about it, and talk to Geordie about it, but-"

She realised that Sidney was nodding his head so fast it was as if he was vibrating, and although he still had tears in the corners of his eyes and drying on his cheeks, his smile was blinding.

Later on that evening Geordie returned home to find Cathy cooking dinner at the stove, with Sidney sat at the table with the children making biscuits. All of them sitting were covered in a thin layer of flour and laughing. It was such a domestic scene, and Geordie smiled as he walked over to his wife to give her a kiss hello. She grinned at him, and as he turned towards the table he saw that his friend had risen and was standing awkwardly in front of him. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the other man leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek close to the corner of his mouth. A light blush covered the cheeks of both men when Sidney straightened up.   
"Cathy... Had a talk with me today. I thought about it, and well, there are those that would say it a sin, but I cannot believe it to be so. Love is the greatest of all gifts in creation, and I do not believe love to ever be wrong."

He was interrupted by Geordie pulling him down by his lapel and kissing him, when they stood back again Esme piped up "Daddy, you've got flour on your cheek." Laughter filled the house that evening as, Cathy hoped, it would do for a long time yet.


End file.
